Breaking Boundaries
by Zochiquetzal
Summary: Set during Season 1 Episode 3 – Squeeze. What *should* have happened during this episode. Rated M for later content. I don't own X-files but I wish I did...


'Do you think I'm spooky?' Mulder had asked her, with just a hint of…what was it…suggestiveness, a sensuousness to his voice that for a few brief seconds had utterly captivated her. She had never heard that tone in his voice before, and her mind started to wander to a different place entirely. She had been jolted out of her pleasant reverie by the arrival of her 'friend' from the academy, Tom Colton, and she had then introduced him to Mulder.

As the strange case progressed, Scully had become increasingly disillusioned about Tom Colton's abilities. Yes, she thought, that guy is such an asshole. She smiled to herself as she remembered how Mulder had put him off guard with his response to Tom's 'little green men' jibe.

Later, the decision had been taken to subject their prime suspect, Eugene Tooms, to a polygraph examination. Of course, the feud between Mulder and Colton had continued unabated.

'It seems like you were acting very territorial…I don't know, forget it' Scully said afterwards. 'Well of course I was, Scully', he had said, whilst he reached out and pulled her long necklace out from where it had been tucked inside her suit jacket. She had looked down involuntarily and, well, for a second, had thought that he was going to touch her through her blouse. She blushed as she remembered how part of her had wanted him to touch her, and how she had felt a jolt of excitement race through her.

A few days later, Scully had driven to her apartment after her argument with Colton, unaware that Tooms was lurking in the shadows near her home, watching her with his inscrutable yellow-green eyes.

After leaving a voicemail for Mulder whilst standing in the calm of her bathroom, she realised just how tired and overwrought she was over this case. A nice long soak in a hot bath was exactly what she needed. Scully crossed to the other side of the bathroom and picked up a small glass bottle filled with her favourite rose-scented bath oil. Just as she began to pull out the stopper, some thick green liquid had dropped from above onto her right hand. Shocked, she took a step back and looked up at the ceiling vent. Her heart started thudding in her chest as it dawned upon her that Tooms was here, right in her apartment. With instinct honed by her years of training, she drew her gun and crept out of the bathroom, carefully and systematically checking even the smallest vent in her house.

Suddenly, Tooms' elongated arm had emerged from a vent almost at floor level whilst her back was turned. She fell to the floor, and after that it was all a blur in her mind. She was not even aware of Mulder entering her apartment. It had taken both of them to subdue Tooms, and he had been taken into custody.

Afterwards, Mulder and Scully had stood in the centre of her living room, both lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, reaching a decision in her mind, Scully looked up at him, her pupils huge and luminous, her heart still pounding 'Stay with me tonight', she whispers, 'please'.

Mulder looked at her with surprise. In the time he had worked with her, and even when they had been involved in such intense situations, he had never seen her vulnerable like this. His first thought was that he should refuse. He found her attractive, that much was for certain, but he had realised when Tooms attacked her just how much he cared about her. The thought of being without her, even though he had not known her for long, was unbearable. And that combination was dangerous. As he continued to look at her, he felt powerless to refuse her, and in that instant he had closed the space between them and put his arms around her. He just held her for a long time, and then they had crossed the hallway to her bedroom. As they settled together on her bed, fully-clothed, Mulder said 'well, this'll be interesting. I usually fall asleep on my couch whilst watching old horror movies. I don't think I can deal with comfort'. Scully laughed gently, but her laughs quickly turned into sobs. Once more he put his arms around her and her sobs quieted after a few minutes. 'Mulder' Scully murmured against his chest 'Thank you for staying'. Mulder raised his head and pulled back slightly to look at her. She looked into his eyes and for the first time that evening, she felt no fear at all. She leaned over and gently touched her mouth to his.


End file.
